


In This Economy?

by sweetmedusaaa (sajjangmyeon)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack and Angst, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajjangmyeon/pseuds/sweetmedusaaa
Summary: Papaitan.Based on real life events. Medyo charot.





	In This Economy?

 

“Taken na sya, bes!!!”, ang humahagulgol na sigaw ni Junmyeon sa natutulog niyang best friend na si Kyungsoo.

 

“Huh?”, sagot ng naalimpungatang si Kyungsoo. Likas na maingay si Junmyeon, o Junjun for short, kapag kasama niya ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Di na nagulat si Kyungsoo, o Soo sa mga malapit na kaibigan niya, na nagsisisigaw si Junjun. It's normal, ika nga.

 

“TAKEN.NA.SI.YIXING!!!!” Dahan-dahang with matching emphasis bawat word ang drama ni Junjun. Di pa rin sya makapaniwala na after 26 years, naisipan ng kanyang forever high school crush na si Zhang Yixing na magkajowa. Ang press release kasi sa batch nila, career muna ang inuuna ni Yixing. Lingid sa kaalaman nilang lahat, may balak din pala siyang magkajowa (di lang halata).

 

“Niloko niya ako. Pagkatapos ng mga alok nya na umattend ako sa worship nila tuwing Linggo, may mega meet-the-fambam pa, tapos, iba ang jojowain niya? IN THIS ECONOMY?” Sabay iyak ni Junjun.

 

“Tahan na, baka nakulam lang siya? Gusto mo ipacounter-kulam natin? May kakilala ako”, alok ni Soo. Di siya naniniwala sa power of kulam, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

Napatingin sa kanya si Junjun, tila napapaisip. Matagal na rin kasing type ni Junjun si Yixing. Una silang nagkakilala sa isang Table Tennis match bago sila pumasok as freshies sa kanilang high school. That was 13 years ago. Marami na rin namang naging crush itong si Junjun, pero ikanga eh perslab neber dies (more like pers crush pero sshh lang).

 

“Soo, check mo nga kung baka naman hoax lang itu? Baka ano, April 1 ba ngayon?”, nagpapanic na si Junjun at kung anu-ano na ang kanyang sinasabi. Kailangan nya na ng enlightenment in the form of Soo's pambabatok.

 

“Aray, ha! Mashaquette, mumshie. Bakit ba ang brutal mo sa akin? Huhu. Kaibigan ba talaga kita, o ka-ibigan? Yiih!” Sabay may panunuksong hirit ni Junjun.

 

“First and foremost, hindi April 1 ngayon, Mr. Kim. Pangalawa, hindi hoax. Tumawag kagabi si Jongdae para ibalitang taken na nga ang ating forever-alone-at-walang-balak-magkajowa na si Yixing. Pangatlo, kelan pa ako naging brutal sa'yo? Ang bait ko kaya,” proud na pagsabi ni Soo. “aNg bAiT kO kAyA,” hirit ni Junjun with his mocking voice. At, nabatukan ulit sya ng kaibigan.

 

“Panghuli at pinakamahalaga sa lahat, di kita type. Anong ka-ibigan ka diyan?”, banat ni Soo na para bang diring-diri sa thought na more than friends sila ni Junjun.

 

“OA ka ha!” Hirit ni Junjun with a pout. “Bakit diring-diri ka? Lovable kaya ako! Hmp!” Pagmamaktol na reply ni Junjun.

 

“Lovable nga, di ka naman love ng love mo,” banat ni Soo, at bababanatan na rin siya ni Junjun pag di pa sya tumigil.

 

“Oo na, ok? Unrequited na nga. By this time, dapat sanay na ako pero di pa rin ih. Soo, bakit ba di ako type ng mga type ko?”, naiiyak na tanong ni Junjun. Natigilan si Soo sa kanyang ginagawa at napatingin sa kaibigan. For once, narealize niya na iba na yata ang hugot ng kanyang BFF. Parang galing na sa core ng Earth at di lang sa balon ng kapitbahay.

 

“Junie, alam mo naman ang isasagot ko diyan di ba? Pangit lang talaga ang taste nila,” sambit ni Soo sabay yakap sa kaibigan. Hashtag True Friend. Puso niya rin naman ay nawawasak sa tuwing nakikitang ganoon ang kaibigan. Ilang beses nang umiyak si Junjun dahil sa sawing pag-ibig. Di rin mawari ni Soo bakit walang nagkakagusto sa kaibigan, o kung may magkagusto man eh madalas kupal. For him, biases aside, his BFF deserves so much more. “Tahan na, Junie. Darating na sina Yixing, at ayaw mong namumugto ang mga mata mo, di ba? Kailangan pretty pa rin, kahit wasak na wasak na ang puso ni…”

 

“...NASTYMAC! STUPID! LOVE!” Excited na idinugtong ni Junjun. “Siguro kaya peyborit ko ang S2pid Luv sa karaoke dahil istupido talaga ang pag-ibig," ani niya.

 

“Nahiya ang papaitan sa kapaitan mo sa pag-ibig. Tama na. Maligo ka na at ipakita kay Yixing kung ano ang pinakawalan niya,” ang sabi ni Soo, sabay tapik sa maumbok na puwet ng kaibigan.

 

“Wag mong masyadong paluin ang asset ko. ASS-et. Get it?” patawang banat ni Junjun. Napailing na lang si Soo, dahil after 13 years, di pa ba sya sanay sa quirks ng matalik na kaibigan?

 

Makalipas ang ilang oras na kamustahan at palitan ng mga pekeng ngiti (at least sa side ni Junjun, he admits that), nairaos naman ni Junjun ang meeting-with-the-ultimate-karibal moment. Nakilala niya si Baekhyun, ang bibo at masayahing jowa ni Yixing. Walang humpay ang ngiti ni Yixing sa tatlong oras na kasama nila ni Soo ang newest couple ng tropa. Di rin naman maitanggi ni Junjun na kahit na nasaktan siya sa kasweetan ng BaekXing (yes, may paOTP si mayor, 'advance’ siya mag-isip), iba ang ngiti ni Yixing ngayon. Mukhang maaliwalas, mukhang bagong facial si crushie, at mukhang inspired sa buhay.

 

“So, kumusta? Buo pa ba ang puso mo o wasak na?”, pabiro na may halong pag-aalala ang tanong ni Soo. Alam naman ng kaibigan na sa kabila ng mga ngiti, ay may lungkot sa mga mata ng kanyang BFF na si Junie.

“Sis, oo na. Masaya na si Yixing. Maybe, it's time to let him go.” Ani ni Junjun with major buntong-hininga because wow, he's finally moving on from his crush of 13 years!

 

“Wow, may letting go? How can you let him go when he was never yours to begin with?” Resbak ni Soo. Minsan talaga itong si Soo eh walang preno ang bibig. Kung truck lang siya, matagal nang nahit-and-run si Junjun.

 

“Ang socket ha. Pero in fairness, paano nga ba nila nagagawa yun? Paano nila nakukuhang magjowa in this economy na sadlak na sa dusa ang ebribadeh?”, sagot ni Junjun. Tunay na nagtataka siya, dahil sarili pa nga lang niya ay di niya na maalagaan nang maayos, tapos magjojowa pa siya?

 

“Hay, Junie. Basta if you're with the one you love, you will sulong in this economy. Love will always find a way, even in EDSA. North to south, east to west, walang makakapigil sa mapusok na damdamin. ‘Damndamin’, get it?” Banat ni Soo.

 

“Oy, ah. In Fairview, bet ko yang mga linyahan mo sis. Saan mo hinuhugot yan? Bigyan kita ng jacket?”

 

“Aircon na lang sis, init eh tapos hot pa ako, anuna, bes?” hirit pa more ni Soo.

 

“Hahaha, you're so funny talaga BFF. Mana ka sa akin. Pero kidding aside, may point ka. Siguro di pa lang din ako pinapalad na makakilala ng taong susuungin ang baha ng Metro Manila just to be with me. With boots ha! Because ‘in’ ngayon ang leptospirosis, kailangan maiwasan. May pag-ibig nga ako, may lepto naman siya.”, sagot ni Junjun. Aside from being hopeless romantic, woke din naman ang bida natin. Di lang halata.

 

“Hay, basta. Ok lang na iiyak mo ‘yan. Di naman kailangan madaliin ang pagmove on. Ang mahalaga, nagmomove on”, payo ni Soo.

 

“Alam ko sis, alam ko. Salamat. Mairaraos ko rin ito. Parang LBM lang, sana madala ng saging.”

 

“Ng 'saging’?” bulong ni Soo na para bang may iba pang meaning.

 

“Ang dumi ng utak mo kahit kailan!!! Hoy, palitan mo yung petroleum jelly ko, harot ka,” nagsusumigaw na sagot ni Junjun habang hinahabol sa buong bahay ang mahalay na kaibigang si Soo.

 

At diyan nagtatapos ang kwento ng bigong pag-ibig ni Junmyeon. Nabigo man siyang angkinin ang pagtingin ni Yixing, winner pa rin naman in life ang lola niyo with his friendship kay Soo. Pagkakaibigang di matatawaran at mapapalitan kailanman. Boys will come and go, but friendships remain forever. Kahit wala raw forever, MAY FOREVER.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Waw, you survived! Salamat! Bigyan kita ng jacket?
> 
> And no relationships sa tag because... meron ba? LOL  
> *EDIT: Nilagyan ko na bilang nakumbinse ako ng friend ko to consider platonic relationships as 'relationship' hahaha.
> 
> Special shout-out sa kaibigan kong itago na lang natin sa pangalan na Little Eagle. Sa kanya galing ang advice ni Soo sa dulong bahagi ng fic. Hahaha. Tenx, mumshie!


End file.
